A Little Bit Longer
(see release history) | Recorded = 2007–2008 | Genre = Pop rock, teen pop | Length = 39:34 (Standard version) 42:32 (Wal-mart version) 41:41 (Target version) 42:44 (Best Buy version) | Label = Hollywood | Producer = John Fields | Reviews = *Allmusic link *''Blender'' link *''Detroit Free Press'' link *''The Gazette'' link *''The Guardian'' link *''Jesus Freak Hideout'' link *''Los Angeles Times'' link *''Rolling Stone'' link *The Observer link *Slant Magazine link *''Toronto Star'' link | Last album = Jonas Brothers (2007) | This album = A Little Bit Longer (2008) | Next album = Lines, Vines and Trying Times (2009) | Misc = }} A Little Bit Longer is the third studio album by the American pop-rock band the Jonas Brothers, and their second album released under Hollywood Records and managed under Sony/ATV Music Publishing. It was released on August 12, 2008. The album received very mixed reviews, with a 1 star review, and one four star review. The first single off the album was "Burnin' Up", released on June 20, 2008. The album was number 40 on Rolling Stone's Best 50 Albums of 2008. One of the songs from the album, "Video Girl" was also number 49 on Rolling Stone's list of the 100 Best Songs of 2008."The 100 Best Songs of 2008". Rolling Stone (December 25, 2008). Retrieved 2008-12-25 Album info The title of the album, "A Little Bit Longer," comes from their song of the same name, which Nick Jonas wrote about his dealings with having Type One Diabetes. The album artwork was released by Team Jonas, the Jonas Brothers' official fan club, to fan club members via an e-mail newsletter on June 20, 2008. Like their last album, this one also features CDVU+ technologyCDVU+ that includes more than 30 pages of bonus features with exclusive video performance, 60 printable photos, complete album lyrics, downloadable graphics, and hidden links. In addition, the packaging of the album is made from 100% recycled materials. On August 5, 2008, A Little Bit Longer was put up on MTV's The LeakJonas Brothers | Music Artist | Videos, News, Photos & Ringtones | MTV where one could listen to the album before it was released. The brothers performed their second single, "Lovebug" at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards. Singles ;"Burnin' Up":"Burnin' Up" is the album's first single and was officially released via radio stations on June 20, 2008.Jonas Brothers' fame is burning hot - USATODAY.com Also on that same day, the music video for "Burnin' Up" premiered on Disney Channel, following the premiere of Camp Rock. ;"Lovebug":The second official single "Lovebug" was revealed at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards,Jonas Brothers 2nd Official Single Lovebug AOL Music where they performed this song. It was officially released on September 30, 2008. The official music video for "Lovebug," premiered on Disney Channel on October 19, 2008. ;"Tonight":The third official single "Tonight" was confirmed by the Jonas Brothers at the 36th Annual American Music Awards. It was officially released on January 4, 2009. The music video premiered on January 19, 2009. ;Promotional singles:On June 24, 2008, iTunes announced that it would be releasing four songs from A Little Bit Longer, one roughly every two weeks, as part of a promotional deal.Jonas Brothers countdown to A Little Bit Longer The songs were "Burnin' Up", "Pushin' Me Away", "Tonight", and "A Little Bit Longer". Due to strong digital sales, these songs briefly charted on the Billboard Hot 100, with "Tonight" as the highest charting song at #8. After the album's release, all of the album tracks charted on various Billboard charts.Artist Chart History - Jonas Brothers. Billboard.com. Retrieved September 29, 2008. Charts and sales According to Nielsen SoundScan, the album debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 selling 525,402 units in its opening week(August 12-August 19).Jonas Bros. Score Third-Best Debut Week Of '08], Billboard.com, August 20, 2008 The album also charted as #1 on the Billboard Comprehensive Albums, Top Digital Albums, Top Internet Albums, and Tastemakers.Taking over Billboard All 12 tracks from the standard edition CD have charted on either the Billboard Hot 100, the Bubbling Under Chart (essentially positions #101-125) or the Pop 100. The four singles that had been released on iTunes: "Burnin' Up", "Pushin' Me Away", "Tonight", and "A Little Bit Longer" all charted on iTunes' "Top Songs Chart". The album is also considered as the highest first week sales debut at number one for a Hollywood records artist in the U.S. and worldwide. According to Nielsen SoundScan, the album remained at number one in its second week on the Billboard 200 (August 19—August 26) with about 147,000 copies sold,Jonathan Cohen, "Jonas Brothers Begin Second Week At No. 1", Billboard.com, August 27, 2008. In its third week, it fell to number four on the Billboard 200, with about 80,000 copies sold.Katie Hasty, "Slipknot Edges The Game Atop Billboard 200", Billboard.com, September 3, 2008. It has sold 1,650,000 in the U.S receiving a platinum certification by the RIAA, and since sold 2,500,000 worldwide. The album was the second fastest selling album of 2008 and the 4th best seller. Track listing Bonus tracks Japan's Edition (CD/CD+DVD)http://www.avexnet.or.jp/jonas/discography.html CD Only Track listing CD+DVD *CD #When You Look Me In The Eyes (***) #BB Good #Burnin' Up #Shelf #One Man Show #Lovebug #Tonight #Can't Have You #Video Girl #Pushin' Me Away #Sorry #Got Me Going Crazy #A Little Bit Longer #Hello Goodbye (***) #Infatuation (***) #Burnin' Up(Live) (***) #Shelf(Live) (***) #Pushin' Me Away(Live) (***) #A Little Bit Longer(Live) (***) *DVD #When You Look Me In The Eyes (MV) #Burnin' Up (MV) #Burnin' Up ("Making of the Video") #Lovebug (MV) #Lovebug ("Making of the Video") #JB Special Message #A Little Bit Longer : Album piece #A Little Bit Longer : Clear Channel Stripped Performance #Band In a Bus Trailer #You Tube Video **(DJ Danger) **(Nick J Show) **(Taichi) **(Gibson Surprise Visit) **(Look Me In The Eyes Tour Makes History) **(Meet The Queen) Exclusive DVDs ;Target Exclusive DVD The Target edition of A Little Bit Longer includes a DVD with the following: *"JB Rules" *Live videos from the Disney Channel Games 2008: ** "S.O.S." ** "Burnin' Up" ** "This Is Me" (with Demi Lovato) ;Jonas Brothers Official Site Pre-order Bonus DVD Fans that pre-ordered A Little Bit Longer online before its release received a DVD with the following: *Jonas Brothers' special message *''A Little Bit Longer'' album piece *"A Little Bit Longer" (Acoustic Live Performance) *"Lovebug" (Acoustic Performance) *Band In a Bus trailer *Jonas Brothers YouTube videos ;Canadian Deluxe Edition The Canadian Deluxe Edition of A Little Bit Longer includes a DVD with the following: * Live @ Much :Jonas Brothers- A Much Music Special Presentation * A Little Bit Longer Album Piece * Band In A Bus Trailer * Jonas Brothers YouTube Videos; ** DJ Danger ** Nick J Show - Anger ** Tai Chi ** Nick J Show - Revenge ** Gibson Surprise Visit ** Look Me In The Eyes Makes History ** Meet The Queen * Music Videos ** Burnin' Up ** Lovebug Personnel * Nick Jonas - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Piano, Drums * Joe Jonas - Lead Vocals, Percussion, Guitar * Kevin Jonas - Guitar, Background Vocals, Mandolin * John Taylor - Guitar * Greg Garbowsky - Bass guitar * Jack Lawless - Drums * Ryan Liestman - Keyboard Charts and certification Release history References External links *Jonas Brothers Official Website *Jonas Brothers Official MySpace Category:Disney albums Category:Jonas Brothers